It's You
by Sirele
Summary: Robert and Kitty, just short little drabbles and fluff that I come up with as I go
1. Helicopter

She thought that he was set on leaving when he got onto the helicopter, she cried out his name again and again , hoping that somehow he would hear her and look down. Though he had no reason to come back, she had been horrible to him, she did what she promised herself not to. She knew he wasn't at fault, she knew that she signed up for ambitious when she married him. She stood there with the copter air blowing her hair in all different directions and she was sobbing, pleading for him to come back. Her brother stood behind her, watching and hoping that his friend would come back to his wife. He knew that she had done some bad things, but she loved him, and deserved another chance This burden she was carrying for such a long time was finally exploding in her heart, she felt like she was being ripped to pieces. Her vision was clouded with tears and she could barley see the helicopter stop moving upwards and slowly drift down.

He wanted her to run to him, he had not heard her calling his name but when he got into the helicopter he saw her. He loved her more than anything in the world, he loved her more than politics, although he didn't show it. The helicopter was about to fly off when he told the pilot to stop and go back down. He knew part of this was his fault, he knew that , and part of it was hers, they shared it. Although he felt that most of the fault was his. He knew he should have cared more for her and their son when they needed it. if he had been there she would not have gone to the park alone in the first place. He knew there were places that he wanted to go, but oddly enough he felt like as long as he had his wife that he could give it all. He wanted her to be with him, not with anyone else, close to him, supporting him, like it was before the baby, and before the book.

When the helicopter landed again he rushed out to her and without another word he gathered her in his arms and kissed her. It was different than any other kiss they had shared, it was not a lustful kiss as it mostly always was, nor a tender kiss like one they had shared on the day they were married. It was a kiss where two shattered and broken people found their way back together. When he had to go he held her hand for a long time, she didn't want him to go. As he left in the helicopter she waved and smiled, knowing everything would be alright

P.S. **Kitty**: So, what's your position on trophy wives.**Robert**: Trophy what?**Kitty:** Trophy wives, you know, men with trophy wives, I'm just curious about where you stand on that issue.**Robert**: Kitty, what the hell is happening at that spa?


	2. Breakfast In Bed

The sunlight made its way past the light white drapes and onto her face, she groaned as she turned over to face the darker side of the room. It was far too early for her to get up, especially after last night, but she knew she had a lot of work to do. She sat up and finally opened her eyes, she looked over to the other side of the bed to find it empty. _He probably had a surprise meeting, though I don't know why he didn't wake me... _She groaned as she looked around her, she reached for her laptop that was sitting on the end table, it was always there since she decided to go back to work. She looked through her schedule of meetings and there were none for today, Yeah it was definitely a surprise meeting. It had been five years since she almost left her husband, she knew she could never love him as much as she did now. After her son started school she decided to start working as his She was happy like this, and she knew her husband was too, they both made some sacrifices and they were getting what they wanted. He had been governor for four years and re election was looking good. She looked over to her cell phone and thought about calling him but she decided not to, after all it was probably important . Her son, Evan was at her mothers house spending the night and they wouldn't be going to get him until later. She heard the door open and she looked up from her computer to see her husband standing there with a tray with two English muffins and two glasses of orange juice on it.

"Robert, I thought you were at work!" She exclaimed, happy to see him, even though it was early in the morning.

"No, we don't have anything today, remember?" Robert asked chuckling.

"Yeah, I checked, I just figured..."

"That since we never have alone time, we wouldn't today."

"Exactly" She smirked as she reached out for the tray of food.

"I love you, Kitty." He sighed lightly.

"And I love English muffins." Kitty joked.

Robert just laughed and took a bite of his muffin, Kitty looked at him for a moment, and then took a bite of her own. This moment was very special to her, since they very rarely got time alone. When they did have these moments Kitty would just sit and think on how lucky she was to have such a wonderful and caring husband. She remembered back when Evan first came to their house and she was so stressed out, she resolved to almost cheating on Robert with another man. She couldn't even think about doing that now. Their whole lives were changed because of their son and now they were a happy family.

"What are you thinking about?" Robert asked.

"Oh nothing in particular." Kitty told him.

"Are you finished?" He asked looking at her muffin.

She looked down to find her muffin almost completely gone, apparently she was hungry, she nodded and set it down on the plate. She picked up her glass of orange juice and drank a little of it. She moved the tray over to the side when Robert was finished and she looked at him.

"You've got something, there." She said as she pointed to his mouth.

"Did I get it?" He asked as he brushed his hand over his face.

"No." Kitty said before she leaned over and kissed Robert deeply.

"That was just so you could do that, wasn't it?" Robert chuckled against her skin.

"Yes." She whispered into his ear as she started kissing his neck.


	3. Picnic And Kites

It was a windy day outside, it wasn't the cold sort of wind, and it was the nice warm breeze. Kitty had been sitting outside of Roberts' office, she had cleared their schedule for the say and they were going to pick up Evan and go to the park. They were able to do more things now that he was governor, it was so easy for them, they were finally able to have the family Kitty wanted and Robert held on to his ambition. She was sitting there watching the door remembering the first time they had sec at the office when he walked out of the door.

"You seem happy." Robert stated as he walked to her, she stood up and kissed him.

"That's because I was remembering the brain sex." Kitty smirked.

"You'd better not say things like that in front Evan; he might get the wrong idea." Robert laughed as he took Kitty's hand in his as he started walking to their car.

Kitty was sitting on the tablecloth that she had brought with her; there was a basket that was still unopened sitting in front of her. She was watching her husband and son play around the clearing. Evan had got his first kite a few days and today was a perfect day for flying it. The kite fluttered through the air, catching every gust of wind that blew it various directions. Evan had a huge smile on his face; Robert looked exactly the same. Kitty took in the moment happily, she couldn't think of a happier life than this. She had a ob she loves, a husband who loved her, and a son that was adorable, it was all far too good to be true. Kitty half expected to wake up and find herself alone in New York City still doing her talk show.

Robert and Evan had finished kite flying for the moment and they both came to sit and eat. Kitty laid out several dishes, hamburgers, chips and some artichoke dip (it was Robert's favorite). As the small family ate they talked about Evan's day at school and what he wanted to be when he grew up.

"I wanna be a governor like daddy!" Evan exclaimed.

"No, Evan, you want to be president." Robert laughed.

"After all this you're still trying to get in the White House?" Kitty asked, amused.

"Of course, nothing stops my ambition."

"Oh I know."

"Mommy are you mad at Daddy for being ambitious?" Evan asked, even pronouncing ambitious right.

"No of course, It's one of the things that make me love him." Kitty giggled

They continued eating, after they were done Evan asked if he could go fly his kite. Kitty told him he could as long as they could still see him.

Robert and Kitty watched their son flying the kite, they couldn't have imagined this when they had first got married, but they were glad it turned out like this.

"I love you, Kitty."

"I love you too, Robert" Kitty smiled as she leaned over and kissed him softly.


End file.
